


Autumn Magic

by MissSparklingWriter, purplefangirlmommy



Series: Tasertricks Soulmates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefangirlmommy/pseuds/purplefangirlmommy
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki, Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Tasertricks Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730167
Comments: 35
Kudos: 112
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187610925@N03/49702038352/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Autumn Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's life in New York is pretty good until a certain God of Mischief stops by to complicate things over and over again.

**Autumn 2012**

Autumn was a season for change and that was why it was Darcy’s favourite. There was something entirely magical about the way the leaves transformed from luscious green to gentle hues amber and gold. Sure spring also transformed but Darcy was always too focused on the weather warming up to really take in the transformation of the world. Autumn on the other hand still held onto the warmth of summertime. It was easier to notice the colourful changes around her. Walking in Central Park in autumn was one of her greatest joys. 

The park had been somewhat more fortunate than the rest of the city a few months ago. While it had sustained some damage, it was relatively minor. However the park couldn’t completely hide the damage done to the city. As Darcy weaved her way through the paths of the park, she could see many a damaged building, wrapped up in repair work. Around her, people were looking up at the broken parts of their city, dismay on their faces and angry chatter on their lips. Sometimes she heard whispers of conversations: talk of conspiracy theories and hatred for aliens were building up in equal measure. 

The coffee cup in her hand was cooling and Darcy took a large drink from it as she approached a nearby empty bench. Settling down on it, she took another sip and looked around. 

“Could have been worse,” a voice spoke from next to her. Darcy jumped and the coffee jumped with her. 

Still hot liquid stung at her hands and Darcy’s yelp turned into a “Fuck!” She turned to yell at whichever idiot had decided to invade her bench. 

The space was taken up by a pale, dark haired stranger with long legs that were crossed elegantly. His dark hair was worn neatly behind his ears, falling past his shoulders. His eyes, as they looked into Darcy’s, were an absolutely mesmerizing emerald. The stranger was dressed in a curious ensemble of black and green leather material that looked like a kind of armour. Along with that, there were various golden metallic pieces to it. One of these was a circular piece lying on his chest like an over-the-top necklace. His thin mouth curved upwards into a smirk as he watched Darcy processing him. 

The recognition that this dude was also pretty damn hot was swallowed up by a terrible, fearful realization about him. His face had been plastered all over Shield.

Darcy’s hand dived into her taser and yanked out her taser, fingers fumbling with the settings as she took aim. “Get the fuck away from me,” she growled. “I know who you are.”

Loki, the war criminal and asshole who’d terrorised New Mexico last year, simply laughed quietly at her taser. “Please don’t embarrass yourself. If I was really here, that thing wouldn’t even tickle,” he said. 

Darcy didn’t lower her weapon. “Yeah, I’m gonna take a rain check on your crazy mind tricks.”

Loki’s smirk deepened, his green eyes crinkling at the sides as he continued to observe her. “Out of the two of us, I’m not the one who looks crazy.” He gestured around them and Darcy reluctantly side-eyed the people passing. 

“Who’s she talking to, Mommy?” a little girl asked curiously as she latched tightly onto her mother’s hand. “What’s that gun? Is she playing with an invisible friend?”

“No, honey,” her mom answered and picked up the pace, hurrying her child away from Darcy who looked between her taser and Loki. 

“Wait, they can’t see you?” she asked though she didn’t lower her weapon. What the actual hell was going on? Had someone spiked her coffee? Maybe so. What had she taken, acid? She shook her head but the unfairly attractive Asgardian next to her was still just as present and his smirk just as obnoxious.

“Evidently not. As I said, I’m not really here. This shouldn’t be a surprise to you.” Loki’s smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed as his voice sharpened. “After all, you are the one who has managed to snatch my consciousness down here. Perhaps you are tampering with things best left to the wise,” he said, his voice falling back into taunting. 

“Okay first of all, rude,” Darcy said raising a finger with her free hand, “second of all, I didn’t do this. You’ve obviously done something.”

“From a cell on Asgard within which my magic is very limited?” Loki retorted. “If I was capable of such feats, why would I come back to this wasteland of a planet?”

“That same wasteland you tried to conquer a few months ago?” Darcy fired back, anger colouring her voice. “We’re still picking up after your selfish ass’ mess.”

“Glad to hear my visit wasn’t a total waste then.”

“Dick.”

“Yes, I do have one of those.” Darcy flipped him off and he laughed. “You seriously think I wanted to come down and take over your sub-par meagre little world?”

“And yet you tried to do just that.”

“Believe me. It wasn’t my idea.”

“Then whose was it? The bogeyman’s?” Darcy asked. She slid up the bench and reached out to touch his shoulder. He shifted away. Darcy reached for him again but this time, as her fingers closed over what should have been leather, they met air and the smirking Asgardian vanished in front of her like the air was spiriting him away. 

Darcy froze, arms outstretched. “What?”

She was pretty sure she was getting more looks. 

****************************

**Autumn 2013**

Carefully Darcy lit the candle. The reflections danced in the glass holder separating the flames from the gathering of leaves and pinecones around it. Darcy turned off the lighter and sat down in the chair opposite the candle. 

“A whole year since the battle, Lacey-Lou,” she whispered to the candle, her eyes flickering to the framed photo of her and excitable younger cousin at Lacey’s family farm. The photo was taken twelve years ago when they were both pre-teens, had rats nests for hair and wore mud and grass stains as accessories. They shared the same brown hair though Lacey’s had been trimmed to the bottom of her chin and her ringlets were tangled and dotted with daisies while Darcy’s hair was in the messiest plait in history. Behind them, beyond the fence, several cows had looked up at the right time. Lacey had joked that the cows were gonna steal the focus from the photo. But right now Darcy couldn’t take her eyes off the happy farm girl next to her past self.

“Can’t believe it’s been a year. I wish I’d been there to save you.” She whispered to the photo.

Her cousin’s body had been retrieved from the wreckage weeks after clean up had begun. Darcy had gotten the call just after she got off the plane back home. She and her uncle Geoff had driven up to New York together to retrieve Lacey and return her home to be buried. Somehow it seemed insulting that a whole year had passed already. This city was still healing after everything that had happened. Work helped with the grief and moving forward but it hadn’t gone away. Darcy still saw Lacey on street corners or in the fields outside the city whenever her work took her upstate. There were too many brilliant memories of the pair of them playing around on Uncle Geoff’s farm, stargazing on the barn roof, chasing each other through the apple orchard and racing through the fields. Simpler times. All gone forever. 

Darcy wiped the tear that slid from her face. “Miss you forever, Lace. Don’t eat all the chocolate cake before I get there, okay?” she asked as she watched the candle flicker in the slight breeze from the window. She thought about that scene from Little Women when Jo went to open the window and Beth passed away, her spirit gone into the wind. Another tear slid down her own face, followed by another. She rested her head in her hands and lost herself in the quiet of her apartment. 

Her apartment was small but comfortable, with plenty of light and overlooking Central Park. It was an expensive neighbourhood but being a hacker for Shield had its perks. A few colourful throws had added much needed colour to the silver-grey furnishings and pale walls. Pictures from Darcy’s travels hung around the room. She, Jane and Erik had a special pride of place on her breakfast bar, the vast desert of New Mexico in the background. 

Darcy missed Jane. She missed Jane struggling to function without the basic amount of required sleep. She missed her sleepily misusing the kitchen appliances and starting up random conversations with herself in the middle of her studies. She missed their taco nights and their movie nights. But Jane had her work to do just as Darcy had hers. 

With that in mind, she supposed she better be getting back to it, Darcy thought as she looked at the burning candle. She stood up and turned towards her breakfast bar, aka, her second desk with a reachable coffee machine. Something moved in the corner of her eye and Darcy turned again, back towards the window. 

“It certainly is a pleasant view here,” Loki declared from the window sill. 

Darcy dived for her side table and grabbed her taser, clicking the safety off. “What the hell are you doing back?” She hadn’t been out all day. No one could have spiked her drink. She’d started avoiding that van outside Central Park after last time. 

Loki didn’t turn around. “I suppose you must really like me,” he said with a crooked, increasing smile. 

Darcy stiffened. “Like hell I do. And I told you, it’s not me doing this! Why the hell would I summon you?” she pointed out. 

Loki continued looking out though his smile had vanished. “So you are telling the truth,” he mused. “Interesting.”

Darcy stepped forward, taser at the ready. “Get the hell out of here. Leave me alone.” 

She was really trying very hard not to panic about the fact that the actual war criminal was stood in her apartment for real. Or at least she assumed he was. She grabbed a pinecone off the table and lobbed it at him with her free hand. It bounced off his shoulder. Finally Loki looked over at her, his wicked grin returned now. Darcy raised her taser. “Do you believe I am here now, little mortal?” he asked, turning away from the window and walking towards Darcy with purposeful strides. Darcy immediately retreated until her back hit the treacherous breakfast far. Her taser was pointed right into the Asgardian’s chest and she was acutely aware of how tall he was as he gazed down at her. 

But _damn_ did he smell good? He smelled like tea tree mixed with a sweet scent, maybe honey and something else Darcy couldn’t quite place. The very smell of it lured her in. Okay so now he was the godly equivalent of a Harry Potter Amortentia potion? Great. 

“That weapon can’t hurt me,” Loki whispered, “and if I wanted you dead then I would have killed you by now.” Still, he made no move to step away from her. He did sniff the air and glance over towards where her scented candle burned. “You know, lighting a candle in the day is a bit like opening an umbrella in the sunlight. Pointless.”

Tears stung Darcy’s eyes as she glared up at him. “Fuck you. That’s for my cousin. She died in your evil attack.”

Surprise wiped Loki’s teasing expression away and he glanced back over at the candle and then once more at Darcy. “My condolences then,” he said. “I am sorry.”

“Save it,” Darcy pushed him back a step and side stepped away from him. “She doesn’t need your fake apology. Neither do I. Now just get out of here.” She turned away from him and put her taser on the breakfast bar, trying to regain what little composure she could manage. “And another thing-” she turned around, a curse on the tip of her tongue.

Loki was gone. 

“Bastard.”

****************************

**Autumn 2014**

Darcy pulled her black coat around her as a cold wind swept through the evening. The plastic chains decorating her hair clinked quietly together, more so as Darcy descended the stairwell. Above her crowds hurried onwards, hurrying back to the safety of their apartments. There was an air of uneasy stillness, like that of anticipation of trouble to come. It had never quite left New York since the alien invasion of two years ago. Sometimes conversations returned to it along with remembrances of those who hadn’t been lucky enough to live. 

She stopped outside the entryway to Fall, one of the numerous clubs that had risen up in the two year aftermath of the battle. Fall was perhaps a name that was on the nose but Darcy liked it. It had opened in Autumn and its sign glowed neon green as though it was adamant that things would always be hopeful. Green was a good colour for hope. 

Darcy adjusted her slinky black and white striped dress, styled like those cliche striped prison uniforms. She brought out her contact mirror and checked her crimson lipstick and dark eyeshadow. She wasn’t sure why this costume party was taking place now rather than on Halloween but it was Saturday night and Darcy was sick of being in the apartment. 

She walked inside and there was a comfortable buzz of chatter and music. Smoke machines blew gentle clouds of green around the room. The ceiling lamps glowed like green orbs of light above everything. Guests lounged around in booths and comfortable chairs. There were probably about two dozen here at the most. Darcy scouted around for a top hat among the various costumes of pirates, cat women, bat men, vampires, cops, Snow Queen, robbers, James Bond among others but saw no sign of one. Great, Darcy was early. 

To the left of the room was a great wooden bar that reminded Darcy of the British pubs she’d visited during her brief stay with Jane. It had only been a few weeks in England but somehow trouble had found them anyway. Darcy had played a part in helping to save the world from darkness. She had left England pretty sure that trouble seemed to follow her and Jane around whenever they were together. She and Jane had joked about having a purely Skype-based relationship from now on. 

She ordered a double whiskey and retreated to a relatively clear corner of the bar. The music was pleasant ambiance as she settled down into a booth. She lifted her glass. 

Pale fingers reached out and plucked the glass from her fingers. Loki had appeared opposite her and he was holding the glass in front of his face like it was some fascinating experiment. Darcy’s face felt hot with irritation. 

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. 

“I think by now neither of us know the answer to that,” Loki said. 

“Give me back my drink.”

“Believe it or not mortal, I am assisting you,” Loki said raising his free hand over the glass. A small, dark substance rose up from the drink into the air below Loki’s hand. It looked like a kind of black gel, thick and sliming. Darcy felt her stomach twisting about at the thought of that being in her drink. The truth of it weighed her stomach down like an anchor. 

“My drink was spiked?!” She watched Loki put the glass down and vanish the substance with a click of his long fingers. She eyed her drink with considerable less enthusiasm. 

“Yes,” Loki said. He waved his hand and a similar drink appeared in his own hand. He tasted it. “Not bad for Midgardian liquor.” He saw Darcy’s reluctance. “The drink should be free of any dangerous substances. Beyond the alcohol content of course,” he said. 

Darcy made no move to pick it up.

“You don’t trust me.” Loki observed. 

Darcy didn’t respond. It was strange because really, that should be true. But Loki had proven that he could have killed her several times and that he was choosing not to. That was pretty good. There had been something about his apology about her cousin last year that had seemed surprisingly genuine. And yet it would be really dangerous to start trusting him. But he just had to make things more complicated by saving her life didn’t he?

“It’s not that,” Darcy answered quietly. “Just… I guess you can’t even trust bartenders anymore. This place was supposed to be nice,” she murmured. 

Loki looked between her and the bar. “I could always go and put an end to his disgusting existence if it pleases you.”

Darcy shuddered and shook his head. After a moment, she began to smile her eyes cold with sarcasm. “So attacking an entire city is fair game but spiking someone’s drink isn’t?”

Loki leaned back in his side of the booth. “Interfering with someone like that is toxic and disgusting.” His eyes darkened and all mirth had left his face. The expression was fleeting, quickly replaced by a thin smile and expressionless eyes. Darcy suppressed a shudder. He was really good at masking emotion. But then she supposed someone capable of what he was doing would have to be. How else could they live with themselves unless they buried anything that might make them feel guilt. Unless he was one of those psychopaths of course. Darcy sighed, shaking her head, the plastic chains rattling a little as she did. 

“Attacking a city with an alien army is worse,” Darcy countered. 

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “but I cannot claim credit for that plan,” he said. His lips pursed together momentarily. 

“What do you mean? Whose plan was it then?” Darcy challenged him. 

Loki smirked and shook his head. “No one you need worry about. You should probably just focus on staying alive.”

“Please,” Darcy said, “that thing wouldn’t have killed me. It probably would have just knocked me out so someone could rape me or something.”

Loki shook his head. “That was no ordinary date rape drug,” he said. “Either someone mixes toxins very poorly or they wanted you dead. It was a volatile poison that would have given you a nasty and torturous death. Slow enough to make you wish for a quick end,” he said. “I’ve seen this toxin used by Dark Elves some time ago.”

“Dark Elves? Those crazy Aether-happy beings bent on turning everything dark? I thought they were all gone now.”

Loki scoffed mildly. “That’s what we thought last time and yet Malekith and his troops were there waiting. It’s possible they may have just left something behind and it found its way here,” he said. “Perhaps it ended up in the hands of someone who thought it would be a sedative. But I wouldn’t bet my life on that.”

Any thought Darcy might have had of trusting in the less unsavoury Dark-Elves-being-gone-for-real-now scenario disappeared with Loki’s admission. “So you think there are Dark Elves out there.” She finally picked up her drink and tentatively took a sip of it. It tasted fine now. Of course it might have tasted fine before. She resolved not to buy a second drink. Costume party or no costume.

He sipped from his drink. “I think there are always survivors somewhere. I believe you mortals have a saying about cockroaches.”

Darcy wrinkled her nose. “Yeah.”

The two of them sat drinking silently for a couple of minutes. It was bizarre to be sitting here with him but weirdly it felt better than sitting alone. No texts came from her friend Cassie about running late. More people were turning up to the bar and Darcy was very aware of Loki’s face being out there. If any of these people were undercover Shield agents (as if there were any other kind after Hydra forced them into hiding) then Darcy could be accused of treason. 

Still, she thought, as she looked at him, he was dressed for a costume party. He was still wearing his leather and metal outfit, the golden pieces glinting with a green hue under the lights. So far no one else seemed to have noticed.

“Is there a reason you’re wearing chains on your head?” Loki enquired. 

Darcy reached up automatically, a rush of mortification overwhelming her. “Oh uh… it’s a costume,” she murmured. “It’s a costume night here.”

Loki observed the room. “So that’s why people are dressing peculiarly. But I don’t believe it’s Halloween.”

“No,” Darcy said. “But that’s what I said. A costume party this close to October? But people don’t need an excuse to set one up.”

“Your costume,” Loki said, “is what? A woman wearing chains on her head?”

“Ha ha,” Darcy shrugged off her coat, exposing the strapless silver and black striped dress. She watched Loki’s emerald eyes roam over the oufit, following it. 

“You looks exquisite,” he said, “for someone dressed up in a costume.”

Darcy really tried to suppress a smile. “Thanks,” she said. “That means… something coming from a convicted murderer.”

“I believe the preferred label is war criminal. While I was prepared for the death toll to happen, my aim was to conquer whether that was accepted peacefully or not.” He didn’t look at her when he said that. It was a curious thing, Darcy noticed. However she said nothing about it. 

“Your instructions by this mystery ally.”

“He’s not so mysterious if you know people.”

“Excuse me for not subscribing to Milky Way Weekly.”

“Milky Way?” Loki repeated and then his face broke into a massive grin. He laughed and it was a surprisingly un-sinister. Darcy’s lips quirked a little. “Ah yes your quaint name for the galaxy.”

“What do you call it? The Nine Realms? That’s kind of boring.”

“At least that name has some dignity to it,” Loki said as he finished his drink. 

It occurred to Darcy that this meeting was lasting a lot longer than the previous too. She took a subtle breath, trying not to freak herself out because this murderous Asgardian might be on the loose. _Stay calm. He’s had plenty of time to do damage and he hasn’t._ Darcy told herself as she occupied her hand by drinking from her own glass. “Whatever you say,” she muttered.

More silence followed. Loki had shifted in his side of the booth, leaning back against the cushioning, his gaze remaining on his empty glass. Darcy watched the glass begin to refill itself, along with hers, as a green light shone from around his fingers. She stared down at her own glass with a low whistle. She’d heard Jane speak about Loki using his magic during their brief teamwork on Svartalfheim. She’d spoken to Darcy about how Loki had worked with Thor to free Jane from the Aether. To be honest, Darcy had struggled to get her head around it. But now, after their multiple get-togethers, Darcy was feeling more and more confused about Loki. 

Suddenly something slotted into Darcy’s mind. “How come you’re not dead?” she asked. There was no answer. 

When Darcy looked up and over at him again, there was no one there. Just a full glass of whiskey. 

_Well_ , Darcy thought as she pulled his drink over to hers, _it would be rude to waste it._

****************************

**Autumn 2015**

Darcy sneezed for what felt like the twentieth time that hour. 

Her nose was so sore and every time she looked at her reflection in the window, her image seemed to get puffier and puffier. Her eyes were itchy and her throat was sore from coughing. She cradled her Keep Calm mug and sipped her water. Being sick absolutely sucked. It especially sucked when it was during Darcy’s favourite season and she had a bird’s eye view of Central Park from her bedroom window. 

She gazed out at the changing colours of the trees. More and more leaves turned golden brown every day. She wished she was out there walking among them, through the pathways of the park, maybe out visiting the zoo or buying a hot chocolate. Anything seemed better than being cooped up, feeling like crap. 

As soon as autumn had come creeping in, Darcy had been waiting. Every time Loki had appeared, it had been in the autumn. It had been on her mind for most of the year. 

So much so that she’d finally cornered Thor about it all in July, asked him about his brother and told him everything. He’d been horrified to learn that he had been appearing down here on Earth and then confused when Darcy had told him about Loki not harming her. In fact, he seemed to be more concerned with saving her life if last time was any indication. Thor’s rollercoaster of emotions had continued; he’d seemed to get some hopeful look in his eyes. Darcy wished she hadn’t told him about all of this, as soon as she saw that look. It was nice that Loki wasn’t planning on harming her apparently but she didn’t want to get Thor’s hopes up that Loki might change. She didn’t think that it was fair to expect too much right now and seeing how much Thor still loved his brother… well that was just painful to see. It only made Darcy even angrier at Loki for letting things get so bad between them. 

Darcy tossed her latest tissue in the basket next to her bed and leaned back against the pillows, putting her drink aside on her bedside table. 

Except Thor had had some things to say too. He and Darcy had spoken about what he was like when he’d come to Earth. He told her about how he’d always put Loki in the shadow. His father, Odin, hadn’t been great at the whole ‘no favourites’ thing and Loki had grown up knowing that Thor was preferred. Thor told her that Loki had always been mischievous and unpredictable - that had not really changed much except he’d gone down a very dangerous path with those qualities after he found out the truth about his lineage. Thor didn’t hold back from admitting that his father had handled that badly. Odin had brought both of them up to hate Loki’s birth race when he should have just been honest with his sons from the start. Thor believed Loki was always set on an unbalanced path because of this. 

But aside from that Loki had been a loyal brother when it came to outside enemies, he was a brilliant scholar, he was a brilliant entertainer and he donated a fair bit of time and his own wealth to charities supporting people struggling. He tended to help those who were continually passed over for possessing skills other than the ones Asgard prized. Loki understood a lot about being different. He tended to make connections with those like him. He became their champion in the palace, trying to make better changes for them. Before all of this, Loki had been a good man underneath his issues. Now everything he’d struggled with had risen up and taken over him. Thor wanted to believe that his brother was in there somewhere but these days, it was too hard to tell. 

Thor was ashamed as he talked about this. Darcy, on the other hand, felt more mixed up and conflicted than she had at the start of the conversation. At least one question of hers had been answered though. Darcy had asked about how Loki was still alive. Thor told her that when he returned to Asgard, he glimpsed Loki shifting and re-arrested him. Odin had been located by Heimdall and his brief attempt to take the throne was over. It was moves like that which made Thor uncertain as to whether Loki could ever be fully redeemed again.

In a way, Darcy wished she hadn’t been told all of this. It was easier to just believe Loki was a crazy psychopath who didn’t care about people. Now the truth haunted her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a violent sneeze. 

“Here,” Loki’s voice spoke from next to the bed. Darcy jerked around. He stood there, not dressed in his usual armour but a green tunic, dark trousers and a brown sleeveless jacket. His hair was longer now. His hand held out a vial of green liquid. Darcy took it hesitantly. “That will end your illness.”

Darcy did not like the way he phrased that. “This your way of saying it’s going to kill me?”

Loki’s lips pursed together as he chuckled. “I don’t want to kill you,” he said as he sat on the bed. “I’m not sure why I should keep helping you after you spoke to Thor about our little chats.”

Darcy’s cheeks coloured violently. “Erm excuse me for being freaked out.”

Loki didn’t look angry. He just looked resigned as though Darcy had let him down in some way. It was hard not to feel at least somewhat defensive. She hadn’t done anything wrong. If he wasn’t up to something then what was with the grump?

Darcy squirmed inwardly as she looked inside the vial of liquid that he’d given her. “Sure you’re not trying to poison me?” she joked weakly. 

“If I was, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Loki’s tone was dark. 

Darcy knocked back the drink and was surprised by the sudden surge of watermelon assaulting her tastebuds. “Oh wow… ack…” she mumbled. Watermelon never had been to her taste. Lacey-Lou had always loved it enough for the both of them. Darcy was hit by the memory of her cousin munching away on a slice of it, the seeds already sticking to her cheeks. As soon as the memory hit, it was joined by a sting of sadness. She put the empty vial to one side as she smacked her lips together, trying to ignore the taste. 

Seconds later, the taste vanished and Darcy’s symptoms began to fade. The itchiness in her eyes was gone. She no longer felt sneezes building up. Her nose felt normal again and some of the heat left Darcy’s cheeks. She felt freshness building up in her chest and spreading all over her body. She exhaled happily, sitting up in bed and closing her eyes. 

“That feels so good,” she said. She looked up at Loki who wasn’t looking at her. “Thanks,” she said. “Did you do that because of Lacey?” she asked. 

Loki looked up at her. “Lacey… your cousin,” he acknowledged, quicker than Darcy would have credited him for, “no. But I am truly sorry for her death,” his voice was gentle. Darcy pushed the covers off her bed and shifted onto her right hip until she curled her legs underneath her. Once she was settled, rested her arm against the headboard. “Not that I’m sure it counts for much,” Loki added, his tone subdued. 

Darcy frowned. “It does count. If you really mean it then it counts,” she said. 

Loki did not speak for several minutes. Darcy struggled through the awkward silence, her hands rubbing at each other. She wondered why he’d shown up. How he’d shown up in the first place. Why it kept happening year after year. Never the same day but always autumn. Did fate have some freaky sense of humour? Was this just some strange cosmic coincidence? She looked over towards Loki who was now looking towards the floor. His face looked so smooth and pale like the moon. He was frowning slightly. His lips kept shifting like it was an effort to keep it all in. All what exactly she didn’t know. But something was going on with him and she was reminded sharply of what Thor said about him. 

“Did you tell Thor about our meetings because you’re frightened of me?” Loki finally spoke. He lifted his eyes to hers and Darcy almost gasped. They captured the light in a glittering way, shining like jewels. She held his gaze and momentarily forgot the question. When more seconds of silence followed, she collected herself. 

It was strange. The answer to that should be “Yes. I’m really fucking terrified of you.” But those words never came. Those feelings weren’t there. 

“No.” Darcy said. “I told him because I think there’s more to you than what you want me to think.”

Loki’s mouth twitched into a half smile. “You really think you can read me.”

“Yep,” Darcy said masking her uncertainty with confidence. “I think that’s why you let slip about New York to me,”

Loki’s whole body stiffened. “Ah yes,” he answered darkly, “Thor is now aware of that as well. I suppose I should thank you for making my brother more aggravating.”

Darcy glared, kneeling up on the bed. “Hey,” she said trying to sound threatening which was difficult in a knee-length grey night shirt with a unicorn wearing sunglasses and a guitar strapped to its chest, “you don’t get to give me shit about that. Besides he deserved to know. Why are you so grumpy about it?”

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect a bit of privacy after everything I’ve done,” Loki remarked. 

Darcy flinched. Him talking to her was his way of sharing private thoughts. Like she was the human equivalent of a diary? Well now Darcy did feel bad now. She remained kneeling up and ran a hand through her hair which, she was suddenly conscious of, was quite wild today. “I didn’t realise,” she said. “It’s not like you told me anything personal,” she said. 

“Just as well,” Loki said. 

Darcy swung her legs around and dragged herself over to the edge of the bed next to him. “If you’re just going to sit here and give me shit then get outta here.”

Loki held her gaze. “Brave words, mortal.”

Darcy leaned in, patience well and truly out the window now. “Okay, get this through your head. Don’t bother threatening me or saying whatever bullshit you were going to say. I’m not here to be your personal snipe target so if you’re not happy, just get lost. You’re going to end up back in your cell soon enough and I’m not about your little guilt trip just because you’re not happy that you actually care.”

 _“Excuse me?”_ Loki leaned in a little, his eyes pine-tree green right now. 

“Oh come on,” Darcy said as she got off the bed and turned to face him. She was conscious that her night shirt only covered half her thighs but really she had bigger things to worry about now. “You’re upset because you care. If you don’t care, you wouldn’t give a shit about who I told what to.” Loki was silent for a moment, his eyes glaring but his mouth pressed shut tightly. Darcy held up her hands either side of her. “Am I wrong?”

Loki didn’t answer her. Darcy lowered her arms and walked over to her drawers, pulling out a shirt and jeans, carrying them into her ensuite bathroom. 

“You’re not the only one who cares. Thor does too,” she called out to him.

“Thor cares about too much,” Loki called back to her, a sneer in his tone. 

“No one cares too much,” Darcy said as she quickly changed into her day clothes. She walked out, tossing her nightshirt into her laundry basket. “Anyway you should be glad he cares,” she said. She had a small vanity table covered with the essentials like hair brush, some make up and hair spray. She sat at it and began brushing through her hair. Slowly her dark locks became tamer as she attacked the unruly tangles. 

“Why is that?” Loki was still on the bed but he had turned his body to face her. “Oh great and wise Darcy, why should I be so glad?”

His mocking tone was giving her repetitive urges to throw something at his sarcastic face. 

“Because he told me about the man you used to be. Before you came to New York. Before New Mexico.” In her reflection, she saw Loki’s body completely freeze. His shoulders squared, his jaw stiffened and the bright colour of his eyes seemed to diminish into coldness. 

“That man is dead,” he said simply. 

“Is he though?” Darcy asked. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m pissing you off right now and you haven’t murdered me.”

“There’s always time.” Loki growled. 

Darcy swirled around in her chair. “So do it then. If you’re this big bad bastard.”

Loki made no moves though one of his fists clenched. “I don’t bow your games mortal. Nor do I rise to your bait,” he said. His tone was thick with hostility, tension and there was an undercurrent of defensiveness to it. He slowly rose from the bed. “Do not talk of things you don’t understand.”

“Yeah, okay I don’t understand,” Darcy said dropping her hairbrush and standing up. “But maybe I’m too well-adjusted. I don’t know. But it is pretty clear that you care. I don’t get why that’s a bad thing.”

“Because I’m a monster,” Loki said. “There’s no point in me caring about anyone.”

“You seem to care about me,” Darcy said. “You saved my life from poison. You just made me better. Monsters don’t care. So maybe you’re not a monster.”

Loki twitched. “You’re rather a different matter.”

“Maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m supposed to help you,” Darcy said. “Maybe that’s why we keep getting connected. I never get taken to you, do I? You always get taken to me. Maybe this is why. Maybe I was meant to help you with your… well whatever all this is.” She gestured to him with sweeping arms. Loki was quiet and Darcy turned back towards the window and looked out over Central Park. “It probably sounds crazy but I guess all of this is. And you can deny it all you like but I think deep down, you want to talk to Thor and sort things out. You just have to admit it,” she said. 

She looked over her shoulder to see his expression but Loki was gone again. 

“And of course you’re not there anymore.”

****************************

**Autumn 2016**

Darcy emptied the bottle of wine between two gigantic wine glasses. She carried them over to her breakfast bar where Loki had already taken up a stool. Outside the apartment, evening had fallen and the sky was a dusky indigo. The moon hung like a bright disk over the city of Manhattan. Outside the noise of traffic was a comforting buzz. Placing the wine glasses down, she scooted onto a stool and placed her hands around her glass. 

“So…”

Loki was staring at his glass. “Why are these so enormous?” he asked. He looked so bewildered by the size that Darcy laughed. 

“Because some days an ordinary glass is just not enough.” 

Loki half-smiled and lifted his eyes back to her. “You may as well just drink it from the bottle.”

“I have some class you know,” Darcy countered as she took a drink from hers. “Anyway enough dodging. You owe me answers.”

“Yes, very well,” Loki said between sips from his own glass. “I did promise them.”

Some time after their last chat, Thor had started delivering letters from Loki every couple of months. The first couple of them, he claimed, were to alleviate boredom but Darcy knew that she had touched a nerve when they were last together. In his most recent letter. Loki finally agreed to tell her the full story next time they met up. Darcy had asked why he couldn’t tell her in his letter. He’d never answered her. 

“You never did say why you wouldn’t explain in the letter,” Darcy said as she swirled her glass. There was something hypnotic about watching the dark liquid whirling around. 

“This explanation deserved to be made in person,” Loki said. “You’re free to tell who you will of course. I have no right to hold you to anything private after what I’ve done. But I wanted you to be the first to hear it before I tell my brother. It’s my fault you lost your cousin. So… it’s the least I can offer you, the story of why that happened.”

Darcy’s throat felt like it was closing up. She looked to the picture of Lacey, moved to stand next to the one of Darcy and Jane on the breakfast bar. She nodded once. 

Loki moved his glass aside and clasped his hands together. “My brother told you about the way Odin raised us?” At Darcy’s second nod, he continued. “I was envious of Thor for a long time. I wanted to be his equal more than I wanted the throne. My brother, unlike now, was not ready for it back then. He was impulsive and reckless and he would have endangered our realm within days if Fa-Odin had chosen to complete the coronation ceremony. I decided to intervene. I brought Jotunns into Asgard to steal from the sacred artefacts vault so that it would disrupt the ceremony. The guards were attacked and the plot was successful.”

“When you say attacked,” Darcy murmured. 

“Unfortunately the Jotunns killed them. I regret their deaths,” Loki said. “At the time, I did not. Not enough to stop plotting against Thor. Odin did stop the ceremony but Thor wanted revenge. Odin advised against it. I knew it wouldn’t take much to push Thor to rebel against Odin. So I gave Thor the idea of defying Odin. He took it. We set off for Jotunheim. Before that, I told a guard to go to Odin. He took too long to do it. By the time Odin came after us, Thor had already started a battle with the Jotunns versus us and a few of Thor’s friends. Odin got us to safety but at least my plan worked. He banished Thor for what happened.”

“So that’s how he came to Earth,” Darcy said. 

“Yes. But while I was on Jotunheim, one of the creatures grabbed me and my skin, instead of being frost bitten, turned blue, like the Jotunns themselves.” Loki swallowed and then took a large drink from his glass. “I investigated it, using the Casket of Ancient Winters, a relic taken from the Frost Giants. It confirmed that I was one of them. Odin admitted he had stolen me as a baby, after my birth parents abandoned me, and so he raised me Asgardian. He brought Thor and I up to hate Jotunns, to see them as the enemy and as monsters. So you can imagine how conflicted. I wanted to talk further with Odin but he fell into the Odinsleep.”

“The what?” Darcy’s voice was small. 

“It’s a very very deep sleep that restores Odin’s energy.” Loki explained. “During that time, I was asked to step in as King until he awakened. I decided to set up a plot involving Laufey, King of the Jotunns, while Thor was away. I had found out that Laufey was my biological father and so I admit, it was personal. I tricked Laufey into thinking that I wanted Odin to be killed and that I couldn’t do it myself because of the people of Asgard. Laufey took the bait when I promised him they could have the casket back. I brought them into Asgard after incapacitating Heimdall. The Jotunns knocked my mother out on arrival. That was unplanned and it fed my desire for vengeance on Laufey. When Laufey made his move on Odin, I killed him with Odin’s staff, blasting him into dust.”

Darcy listened. “Did that make you feel any better? Getting revenge on him.”

Loki was looking down into his drink. “I wouldn’t say better but I was satisfied with what had happened. But by the time that happened, I had already sent the Destroyer to attack Thor and the town. I didn’t want Thor to return and I didn’t care about collateral damage.” He then looked up at Darcy. “You were all just faceless people I didn’t know. Anyway Thor survived and came to fight me. I had a scheme to use the bifrost to destroy Jotunheim but Thor thwarted me by breaking the bridge-”

“You were going to kill an entire race?” Darcy whispered. 

Loki nodded. “I was so angry and desperate to make them all pay. I’m glad I failed. At the end of the fight, I was hanging off the bifrost with Thor. He was holding me up by Odin’s staff gunghir. Odin himself had woken up and had hold of Thor, therefore supporting us both. I pleaded with him to see that I could have done it, made Odin proud. But that wasn’t what he wanted. So I gave up and fell. I feel so far through space.”

Loki fell silent and he took another drink. Darcy mirrored him, feeling like she was going to want one soon enough. 

“I fell into Thanos’ clutches. He knew what I was. He thought I would be a formidable ally. Well, I was done being anyone’s puppet,” Loki mused with a thin smile. “I resisted his recruitement efforts but when Thanos has his eye on someone there isn’t much they can do except hope for death. I was tortured frequently. Frost giants struggle with intense heat and so I was taken to some of the hottest worlds with the most violent forms of heat. But Thanos doesn’t stop there. He starves you. Dehydrates you. Makes it so you can’t sleep. He makes things happen so that everything hurts, even breathing. Eventually he used his final trick, the Mind Stone. One of the six infinity stones that made up our universe before they took stone form. Excepting the Aether of course. Fortunately for Thanos, he had already pushed me beyond endurance with his torture and so I gave into the influence of the Mind Stone at least partially. I agreed to be his general for retrieving the Tesseract. He encouraged me to desire Earth as a kind of alternative to Asgard. I clung to that influence.”

Darcy exhaled loudly. “He attacked our world just for the Tesseract?”

“Yes,” Loki confirmed. “He allowed me to try and use it to get the army through so that Earth would be mine. That’s why the Chittauri came to Earth. I do hold some responsibility for what happened.”

Darcy tried to process everything. Yes he did have some responsibility but he had previously said he wouldn’t have come after Earth if it was his choice. Thanos wasn’t just responsible for helping Loki, he had overridden him like some hacker taking control of another person’s soul. It was disgusting and despicable. No one deserved what Loki had described to her. She looked up from her drink. Loki was looking at the picture of Lacey, his face a rare display of regret and sadness. 

“Not as much as we thought,” Darcy told him, diverting his attention to her. “What Thanos did to you was abuse. Nothing less.”

Loki managed a thin smile. 

“So this mind stone thing… it was blue, right?” Darcy asked. “Is that why your eyes were blue? All the agents you touched with that thing had their eyes turned blue.”

“Yes,” Loki said. “It dilutes so that it resembles a normal human blue hue but anyone who knows someone’s true eye colour would see the difference. Even my eyes, my mind willingly given to the stone, were affected.” He drank from the glass again. It was almost empty now. “The battle with the Hulk brought me out of the influence. But it was too late to undo the mess and… let’s face it, you met me afterwards, I wouldn’t have been so inclined to help.” He lifted his glass and drained the rest of it before sliding it to one side.

Darcy looked around the room, out into the darkening evening skyline. “I can’t believe you’ve been holding all that in all this time. That’s a hell of a secret.”

Loki chuckled though it was humourless. “I’ve held onto many things in my life. It’s a skill I’ve acquired.”

Darcy reached out, without thinking, resting her hand on his. “That doesn’t sound like it’s been good for you, at all,” she said. 

This time Loki’s laugh was genuine. “Probably not.”

****************************

**Autumn 2017**

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just as well my race are significantly stronger than yours, Darcy, because I’m almost certain that you would have broken my foot otherwise.”

Darcy’s cheeks turned pink. “I said I was sorry. I’m not used to dancing like this.”

“Which is pretty obvious.”

“There was no call to be rude.” Darcy muttered. 

“Even so,” Loki said as he twirled Darcy under one arm, “I don’t think you’re doing a terrible job so far.”

“Thanks,” Darcy muttered as she ducked under and followed successfully through to the next step. Loki moved her back and she managed to do so without sacrificing Loki’s toes to do it. She smiled as he successfully maneuvered her around her lounge one grand step at a time. 

“Better,” Loki said. “You’re much better when you relax into it. When you worry about it, you move too fast and my foot pays the price.”

“What happened to your race being stronger than mine? Strong enough to handle it.”

“That may be so,” said Loki as his arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her off the floor while he spun them round and placed her back on the ground, “but it’s not a pleasant experience.” 

Darcy clung to his hand, and his arm as they danced. “I suppose you learned all of this in Asgard then.”

“Oh yes, Princes of the Realm - any royal really - must learn how to dance.”

Darcy struggled to imagine Thor dancing and her face wrinkled up. “I… don’t even know what to do with that image of Thor dancing.”

“Oh he was far worse than yourself at first,” said Loki, “and when he steps on your foot, you soon know about it. Because you are on a hopping trip to the healing rooms.”

Darcy laughed as she tried to keep up with his steps. They’d been at this for over ten minutes and she felt like she was only just getting the hang of it. It didn’t hurt that Loki was a good teacher (although it had been mortifying when he’d materialised in the middle of her solo rehearsals). She enjoyed the feeling of him holding her, guiding her. It was hard not to give in to the heated sensation in her skin, the urge to step even closer, to close all space between them. Darcy had to remind herself that she had promised Jane she would accompany her to this dance class and by god (or rather this god) she would not show the woman up. 

More letters had been exchanged since Loki’s last visit. Loki didn’t speak of his family all that much though she had learned that he had told his father and brother about Thanos. Thor had taken that news to the Avengers and Darcy was glad to know that at least people would be looking towards the main culprit now. Loki had told her that he was still in prison. There were still crimes on Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard that he still had to answer for. But Darcy kept hoping that things would be looking less bleak for him. Honestly, it felt so strange to feel so differently about him now. It helped that he seemed to be his genuine self with her and it eased her grief over Lacey a little to know that he was truly sorry. Sometimes she wondered what Lacey would say to her getting to know this man after everything he’d done. Occasionally those thoughts would creep into nightmares about Lacey turning her back on her. But then there would be times when Darcy would be reading one of Loki’s letters and, in her mind, she would see Lacey reading over her shoulder and laughing at how cheerful his letters made Darcy. 

_Lacey would forgive him,_ Darcy realised. _She would probably be telling me to go for it._ Her cousin would probably have Darcy trying on her sexiest outfits - all green of course. She’d be telling Darcy to stop holding herself back and jump his bones. Darcy laughed a little as she thought about Lacey saying that. 

“What’s so amusing?” Loki asked. 

Darcy remembered where she was, a step or two behind Loki now. She stepped on his foot again and watched his lips purse. “I’m sorry. Um,” she corrected herself the best she could. “I was just thinking about what Lacey would think of all this. She would probably be laughing at how bad I am at this or how fancy this all is. In her mind, if a type of dancing required any coordination whatsoever, she wasn’t going to do it.”

Loki smiled softly. “She sounds like a free spirit,” he said as he twirled her again. 

“Yeah, she was. She was our mad little hatter,” Darcy said, moving in time with Loki now. “Thanks for this. I might actually have a shot at not showing Jane up tonight.”

“I’d say you have more than a shot,” Loki said as he spun them round again. “Ready for the dip?”

“Oh y-yeah,” Darcy half lied. She let out a cry of alarm as Loki dipped her. She held onto him well until she felt Loki dematerialize and suddenly there was nothing holding her up. She clattered to the ground with a grunt. “God dammit!” she cursed. 

Picking herself up, she turned off the classical music on her ipod and kicked off her heels, padding happily over to the coffee machine. She was passing the breakfast bar when she saw a set of colourful, leather bound, gold-lined books with a green envelope propped up against them. As she waited for her coffee to brew, she opened the letter. 

_Dear Darcy,_

_I never know how much time we have together. In case I didn’t get chance to explain, these books are the introductory texts to the craft of magic. I’m sure this must seem like a particularly odd gift for me to give you but let me tell you why I have. Our connection is unique as it is strong. It is clearly magical but it’s not something that I have been doing and such a connection cannot be formed by simply one of us having a magical gift. I believe you, like me, were born with the potential of magic and that is why this connection has been able to exist between us. Magic is a beautiful and useful art and can be used for many beneficial purposes. Should you wish to introduce yourself to this art, these books will explain everything you need to know._

_I know you live in a dangerous world, especially with your allegiance to SHIELD and the threat that enemies pose to you. Magic can help keep you safe and I would like it very much if you would consider taking up this craft to protect yourself. However I will not be offended if you choose not to._

_Loki_

Darcy scoffed out loud and dropped the letter, picking up the first book with a grin. “Yeah because I’m totally going to pass up the chance to learn magic.” She flicked through the first pages. The books were all written in the same handwriting as the letter. Darcy grinned a little. So he’d given her his own works on magic, huh?

“Smart ass.”

****************************

**Autumn 2018**

From the moment she’d come out of the subway station, that feeling had been brushing up against the back of her neck. 

She was being followed. 

It had been difficult for Darcy to fight the urge to look around for her pursuers, the whole walk back to her apartment. Her hands, wrapped in green fingerless gloves, clenched tightly, her fingers rubbing together. She felt something caressing the inside of her body as it slid through her veins. A warm sparkling something that was fighting the rising fear in her throat. As her fingers rubbed together, pinpricks of purple energy flickered between them. 

_Just keep moving, keep going._

She just wanted to go home but how could she go home if people were following her? And yet that’s exactly where her feet were taking her. She was turning down the road to her apartment building and into the back yard of it when she realised there could have been more of them waiting for her. She stopped herself halfway through the gate and turned. 

The dark haired man and woman in front of her could have been absolutely anybody of the straight. The woman wore a white beret, a knee length grey coat, jeans and a sweater along with ankle boots. These colours set off the steel tone of her eyes well. Her companion was dressed in an office suit with a brown trench coat. He had pale amber eyes that reminded Darcy of a predatory animal. Aside from that, there was nothing sinister about them unless you counted the guns in their hands, both of them held to her forehead. Darcy stilled except for the rapidly rising and falling movement of her chest. 

“What the fuck do you want with me?” she demanded, loudly. If someone heard her maybe they could help. _No, you can help_ , Darcy’s inner voice whispered. _That’s why Loki gave you those books. You can help yourself._ Except she hadn’t reached the chapter on becoming impervious to bullets or turning bullets to jell-o shots. (Which would taste pretty gross.) So how she was supposed to beat a couple of bullets?

“Don’t play dumb with us,” the man said. He had an Aussie accent which would have been very pleasant to listen to if he didn’t have a gun pressing into her forehead. 

“Give us the laptop and we’ll give you a quick death. Resist us and-” the woman said, lowering her gun to Darcy’s stomach, “-we’ll make it painful.”

“And long,” the man said drawing out a knife with his free hand. 

Something withing Darcy ignited. She stepped backwards, her arm swiping out viciously towards the guns, loosening them in her opponents’ grips. Her fingers moved off their own accord, snapping a purple light towards their guns. Both guns were promptly vanished in the purple light. 

Darcy felt more secure about things until the man lunged at her with the knife. She sidestepped, turning as she did but the knife still scraped her side. She cursed. 

A fist collided with her face and she was knocked into a wooden picnic bench behind her. She felt her hair being yanked and pain exploded around her head. Another firm hand brought something sharp up to her collarbone. She was turned around. The woman stepped into her line and her fist collided hard with Darcy’s jaw. If the knife had been held any higher, it would have cut into Darcy’s neck. The only mercy was that her male attacker was holding it looser at the time. 

Not for long though. As soon as the punch had landed, the knife was pressed against her neck. Blood trickled from Darcy’s nose as she struggled not to move against the blade. Maybe she should have taken up fighting lessons instead of magic. That sparkling, warm sensation was taking over her body more and more. Darcy could feel it boiling away inside her. What it was boiling too, she didn’t know. She was still so new at this. 

“Want to rethink that again, chick?” the woman sneered in her ear. “It’s really not worth fighting us.”

“We know you’re SHIELD scum. Just tell us where the laptop is and we’ll end it quickly.”

Darcy pressed her lips shut. She had known that this would be a risk working with SHIELD but she had been so sure that all the fighting would be done behind a screen and not out in the open in the backyard of her apartment building where any one of a dozen occupants could see her. Unfortunately, Darcy was not that lucky. No one seemed to notice. It didn’t help that the back yard was surrounded by trees that were still in full bloom. Between that and the tall fence, there wasn’t much that anyone would be able to see. 

_I’m going to die here,_ Darcy panicked. 

_No, no I’m not,_ she decided. Loki gave her those books for a reason. Calm down and think, Loki’s books always said. Sometimes magic didn’t need spellwork if the intent and the power was strong enough. She just had to focus. Focus and you can stay alive. 

Darcy grabbed onto the hand holding the knife and willed the energy inside her to spill out onto his hand. A red glow took over his hand and his grip loosened as he yelled. 

She slammed her elbow into his ribs just as she kicked out at the woman’s knees. The man’s grip on Darcy fell away completely but the woman only stumbled backwards. She glowered at Darcy and reached inside her pocket, no doubt for another gun. Wow, Hydra packs them well. Darcy raised her hand, now glowing with purple energy. She threw it at her, knocking her back against the trees and the fence. 

Something hard knocked against her legs and Darcy went down. The man had swept his leg out beneath her. He stamped hard on her stomach, already bringing out a second gun himself. Darcy attempted to conjure more of the magic into her fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the female agent getting back to her feet. 

Darcy’s eyes caught a glimpse of something peering out of one of the trees, a little black furry face with emerald green eyes. A cat, watching the fiasco in front of it. There was something very intense about the shade of green in its eyes and then in a blink, it was gone. 

_Focus_ , Darcy told herself as the man’s took the safety of his gun and pointed it down at her chest. 

“I don’t think so,” Loki spoke from behind the man. He was dressed in his black leather and metal get up and a shining golden dagger glittered in his hand. The man barely had time to turn his head before Loki plunged the dagger into his chest. In a flurry of quick movements, he’d stabbed the male agent several times and turned around, his face meeting the bullets that the female agent shot at him. 

The bullets literally bounced off him. 

It gave Darcy some satisfaction to see the female’s face stricken by panic and agitation before Loki slashed his dagger across her chest and stomach repeatedly before spinning her around and knifing her in the back. She fell to the floor, looking over at her equally fallen comrade. 

Loki offered his hands to Darcy, having vanished the knife. He pulled her up on her feet. “Are you all right?” he looked to the small cut on her side. 

“I’m fine,” Darcy said. She summoned magic into her hand and healed the cut herself. Loki looked up into her face with a proud smile. 

“Nicely done. You didn’t do a bad job with these either before I came along.” 

Darcy exhaled. “I didn’t think I’d get dragged into Hydra attacks. I thought all my fighting was done on computers.”

“You must be getting close to something important on their systems,” Loki said. “Where’s your laptop now?”

“Inside the apartment.” 

“Right. We better get your stuff,” Loki told her. “This place is no longer safe.”

“Fucking HYDRA. I liked this place,” Darcy growled. But there wasn’t anything more to be said. She couldn’t exactly stay here.

Loki tied the two agents together and attached a note, sending them to Avengers HQ. He and Darcy headed up to her apartment and started gathering her things. Darcy immediately loaded her laptop and all technical equipment into a suitcase which Loki locked with magic. For the rest of her stuff, Loki showed her how to use magic to get everything packed up and folded into various cases and bags. He took a call from Thor outside while she finished up and by the time he was finished, Darcy was looking around her now empty apartment. She moved to the window and stared out at Central Park. 

“Where am I gonna get a view like this again?” she mumbled. 

“I know it’s hard but it’s to keep you safe,” Loki said moving behind her. His hands moved up her arms and rested on her shoulders, cupping them. There it was again, that sweetness mixed with tea tree scent. Darcy leaned back into him, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his firm chest against her back. _Get a grip_ , she told herself but a large part of her definitely didn’t want to. _If this is what losing it feels like, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad._ She pondered. 

“I guess I owe you my life,” Darcy mused, leaning her head back a little to look up at him. “Again,” she added, smiling. 

Loki returned the smile, tilting his head to look at her. “Well, I’d say I’m pretty invested in your survival, Darcy.”

“Yeah?” she asked as Loki leaned in. 

He nodded once before he touched his lips to hers. Darcy’s eyes closed and her lips parted as Loki’s moved against hers. She sighed into it, relaxing more against his body. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. One hand rubbed large shapes into her back as she turned to face him. She slid a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek as their kiss developed. Her other hand slid up his arm, resting on his shoulders. Darcy tilted her head and Loki intensified the kiss. One hand moved to her waist and the one on her back moved to the back of her head, holding her against him. 

Darcy pulled back to take in a deep breath. As soon as she had, Loki moved in again and she met his kiss with as much passion as before. 

He moved her away from the window and she hopped up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Loki moved her against the hallway wall and began trailing kisses down her neck, hotly and quickly drawing out quiet moans from her. He reclaimed her lips and her hands ran through his hair. He deepened the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance until Loki broke away from the kiss to breathe. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Me too,” Darcy agreed as she pulled him back in for a kiss. Loki waved the hand not supporting Darcy towards the door. Darcy heard the lock click and grinned against his lips. “We’re not going anywhere just yet then?” 

“No we’re not,” Loki purred as he kissed her harder than ever. His body pressed her even more against the wall. She could feel the evidence of his passion and that only encouraged her response to his kiss. 

_Please, fucking please, let him stay for this. Please…_ she prayed; to who she was praying, she didn’t know. 

“Loki,” she murmured against his lips, “time is really not our best friend right now,” she laughed a little against his lips. 

“Noted,” he whispered between kisses. He kicked open her bedroom door and carried her over to her bed. The room looked so empty without all her things. But that was the least of Darcy’s concerns as Loki lightly threw her onto the bed. As he did so, she felt magic pass over her. She landed on the bed completely naked. 

“Oh damn,” she whispered when she looked up at his naked form. He was so lean but his body was spectacular. His muscles were perfectly defined, not in your face and his hair looked even darker against his pale skin. 

“Exquisite,” Loki purred as he began crawling on the bed over Darcy until she lay down beneath him. “Absolutely beautiful,” he said. He leaned down to kiss her and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands exploring inches of bare skin. He kisses along her collar bone, drawing out moan after moan as he slid down her body, peppering kisses over her breasts. He caressed her stomach and her thighs as his lips covered her in kisses. 

Darcy shivered under his touch. It didn’t go unnoticed. “Are you all right?” he asked. 

“Oh I’m more than okay, don’t stop,” Darcy sighed. 

Loki smirked as he crawled up her body, laying his on top of hers, bracing his weight on his forearms either side of her, his hands stroking her hair so that she was cocooned in his embrace. He slid his hips between her thighs as he entered her, the motion smooth and taking Darcy’s breath away.

“Oh gods,” Darcy murmured. 

“Just the one god and I have a name.”

“Shut up,” Darcy grinned. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss as he moved inside her then broke it, letting her moans out quietly and frequently. 

Loki returned to kissing her neck and shoulder along with her chest. His thrusts began to increase in speed. He lifted his head, hair hanging in his face. Darcy was captivated by how beautiful he was. She met his next kiss hard and their tongues became entwined, moans swallowed up in the kisses. Her hands ran down his chest, feeling his abs then worked their way back up his arms to his shoulders. One hand reached into his hair, her fingers winding tightly into it. Loki moaned hard into her mouth before pulling back. 

“Minx,” he panted as his hips began pounding against hers faster and faster. Darcy quivered under the intense pleasure. 

“L-Loki…” She gasped as he kissed her neck, biting down gently on it. “Yes… fuck…” she moaned as his hand slid under her back. Suddenly he flipped them over so she was on top. She braced herself on his chest, smiling down at him as his hips bucked upwards into her. “Oh- oh god yes…” she lifted her own hips mid-moan and dropped back on him. 

“Fuck,” Loki said as his hands found Darcy’s hips. She let him move her hips on him until they both found a rhythm that suited them. “Valhalla Darcy you’re beautiful…” he said as his hands cupped her breasts, fingers toying with her buds and pushing her hair out of the way. Darcy reached up and pushed her hair back. Loki moaned appreciatively, rubbing her breasts some more as he picked up the pace with his hips. 

Seconds passed, blurring together as Darcy continued to ride Loki. His moans increased and he began to lose coherency. Darcy was trembling as she felt her pleasure climbing higher and higher. She looked down at Loki and held his gaze. 

He sat so she was still bouncing in his lap. “Come here,” he murmured pulling her head to his and capturing her lips. Darcy parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. His other hand slid over her stomach over her thighs and behind them to cup her ass. He squeezed it and she moaned hard into his mouth. His hands roamed all over her naked body, rubbing and caressing until Darcy was trembling even more. He lowered his head and took one of her buds into his mouth, letting his tongue play around with it. 

Darcy couldn’t take much more of this. Her moans grew louder and her bounces were becoming more erratic and faster. “God Loki I can’t hold on…”

Loki lifted his head and kissed her again. “Come for me, beautiful, come for me now.” He cradled her in his arms and kissed her softly. As he did, Darcy stiffened, her moan loud in his mouth as she hit her peak. Her body began to spasm and his hands rubbed her back and sides. He kissed her mouth, jawline and neck while she came down from her high. His hips continued to move against hers and one of his hands returned to her breast, playing with it. Darcy lifted her head and Loki cupped her cheek with one hand. “You looks sensational,” he told her as his lips claimed hers again. 

He rolled them over again, leaning over her as his own thrusts began to build up again. “Fuck, Darcy, I think I could stay like this with you for a very long time.”

“I know right?” Darcy grinned between more moans as her pleasure began to heighten again. She watched Loki’s muscles tighten as he pushed into her harder and harder. Each one made her grip onto his arms tighten. Her mind was awash with the sensational feelings he was giving her. She pulled him down into another searing kiss. Their lips met in a sliding, heated mess. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips. 

“Fuck, Darcy,” Loki murmured as he buried his face into her shoulder. She squeezed his hips and he bucked even harder inside her. “Fuck I’m close.” He reached between them, his fingers dancing by her clit, playing with it. 

Darcy tossed her head back against the pillow. “Oh god…” 

Loki sucked on her neck. Darcy bucked her hips. Loki pulled her hair. Darcy bit his shoulder. Their movements became faster and frenzied until at last Loki stiffened above her. His body went taunt and a soft cry escaped his throat. Darcy felt him spill inside her, triggering her own orgasm. This cry was a lot weaker and she caught Loki as he flopped onto her. She wrapped her arms around him and held his head to her as they both took their time catching their breath. 

“Oh my god,” Darcy murmured. 

“You said it,” Loki joked. Darcy didn’t have the energy to reprimand him. 

Some time later, they lay wrapped up in the sheets, Darcy snuggled up to Loki’s side. She was amazed that he hadn’t disappeared on her yet. But knowing them it would happen soon and she was in no rush for it. Loki stroked her back and shoulders, gazing down at her affectionately. 

“That was perfect,” Darcy mused. 

“It was. I’d say our getaway got derailed,” Loki said. 

Darcy scoffed. “Just a bit. Where were we going anyway?”

“Thor says you can stay at the Avengers facility for now.”

Darcy lifted her head from his chest. “Are you actually serious right now? Like where all the Avengers live?”

“I don’t know if they all live there but some do,” Loki confirmed. “And why shouldn’t you? You’re fighting HYDRA as much as they are.”

“Hehe, that’s flattering but I think they kick more bad guy butt.”

“How would they be able to kick said bad guy’s derriere if it wasn’t for hackers like you?”

“Did you just really say derriere?”

“Shut up.”

Darcy grinned and kissed Loki’s chest. “Well thank you. At least I’m not going to be homeless now.”

“You’ll never be homeless, Darcy. They’re going to help you with that. For now the best place is to stay with them until they can find a safe space for you.” He stroked her hair and kissed her head. “Just be careful, Darcy.” 

Darcy lifted her gaze to look at him. “It’s getting harder and harder to see you just once a year.” 

Loki’s smile quirked even higher. “Well then you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Darcy propped herself up on her elbow. “Why?”

“My sentence was cut short this morning,” he told her. “I’m still on probation but I’m a free man.”

Darcy beamed at him. “That’s amazing.”

“Thor’s trying to talk Od-Father into allowing me visits to see you. We’ll see how that goes.”

“It sounds like it’s not just been Thor who’s been doing some talking huh?” Darcy said, shifting to curl up on her side on the pillow. Loki reached up to cup her face, his thumb brushing her cheek as he watched her speak. His eyes filled with reflection and he nodded. Darcy beamed even more. “I’m glad you guys are talking a bit more up there.”

“That’s all thanks to you, Darcy,” Loki said. “I never thought one person could make such a difference.”

“I never thought you’d be the one to make the difference either,” Darcy said. “Now this time with you is one of my favourite things about autumn.”

****************************

**Autumn 2019**

“What a difference a year makes!” Darcy declared to the heavily pregnant Jane as they stood in the ground of the Avengers facility gazing up at the ominous gathering of clouds. 

Jane, who stood next to a couple of red suitcases and a matching handbag, smiled over at Darcy. “Yes, it’s been one hell of a year,” she agreed quietly. She placed a hand on her baby bump. “I still can’t believe it. We both get to go and live on Asgard. The wedding’s coming up. Everything is just happening like… right now.”

Darcy giggled. “Well that is what happens when you play fast and loose with condoms, Jane. Asgard’s gotta get the wedding in before the baby gets its own seat.”

“We weren’t playing fast and loose!” Jane protested, her cheeks like tomatoes. “Thor just br-” she cut off her words. “Accidents happen.”

“Did you just say Thor broke it? Man you need super extra strong condoms for him.”

“Shut up!” Jane laughed. Darcy joined in and the two of them stood there letting the giggles run their course, still looking around. 

It really had been an amazing year. Darcy got invited to stay permanently at the Avengers facility and got to work alongside Iron Man, increasing her hacking skills. Jane and Thor got engaged and pregnant. Man Thor was going to be a loud dad. Darcy could just see him now, thundering after his baby. That kid was going to either be petrified of him or just as loud. Eeesh. Still Darcy was on hand to sprinkle some Aunt Darcy goodness there too. 

“Anyway you’ve been up to plenty,” Jane said, “taming the God of Mischief is no easy task.”

Darcy smiled. “I don’t think I’ve tamed him.”

“Well he’s gone from murdering to making mischief again so I’d say you have,” said Jane. “You know I had my doubts about you both.”

“Everyone did, to be fair,” Darcy said. “You weren’t alone.”

“Yeah well I’m glad we were wrong about him,” Jane said nudging Darcy with her elbow. “He really loves you and… you deserve the best, Darcy.”

Darcy beamed at her. “Aww, thanks,” she said nudging Jane back. “So do you.”

“I’ve got it,” Jane smiled. “I’m going to marry Thor, and have our baby and Thor’s giving me my own lab at Asgard!” 

“I swear you sound more excited about the lab,” Darcy giggled. Jane joined in again, shaking her head. 

“Thor and the baby are my priority. They always will be. But it’s nice to know I can still be a scientist up there too. There’s so many things I need to catch up on up there. So much new stuff to learn.” She looked over at Darcy. “And you’ll be having your magic lessons. Asgard’s gonna be a whole new fresh start for both of us, Darc.”

“Yep,” Darcy agreed. “You know, I didn’t think I’d feel this happy with Loki especially after what happened to Lacey,” she admitted as she looked down at her own purple suitcases, “or that things would get this serious. But I’m happy.”

This year Loki had come off probation. He’d been visiting Darcy regularly and they’d done all the things that couples do: dates, Netflix (and chill), clubs, dancing, days out together and they’d even taken a trip to her Uncle Geoff’s farm where Loki had paid his respects to Lacey. Darcy had gone down there with a lot of expectation for Geoff to blow his top, to disapprove entirely and for a fight to break out. Instead he took Loki out into the fields and they’d returned at the end of the day, still intact and Geoff had given his blessing. And so two weeks ago Loki had asked Darcy if she wanted to move to Asgard and live with him. That was probably the easiest question he’d ever asked.

“I’m glad, Darcy. I’m really glad things worked out.” Jane said. She looked towards the smallest of Darcy’s cases. “Is your uncle really okay with you bringing Lacey with you?”

Darcy followed her gaze. “Yeah. He reckons Lacey would have loved to be scattered into the stars. She would have called it her next big adventure.”

Jane looked up at the sky. “That does sound kind of wonderful. Maybe I can convince someone to let us name one of their constellations after her.” 

Darcy felt herself begin to well up. “Yeah, that’d be pretty ace too.” She shuffled around and shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat. “It’s going to be weird not having Loki just pop up by my side anymore. That connection stopped last year.”

“The day you hooked up with him,” Jane teased. 

“Yeah. I guess it must have been so damn magical that the universe was like “Okay, okay. I’m done. Be free.”” Darcy laughed. “I mean it was definitely amazing.”

Jane held up a hand. “I really don’t need to know any more,” she playfully grimaced. “Anyway, from what you told me, that kind of sounds like it was a person behind it, not some phenomenon.” She looked between the sky and Darcy. “I mean, no offence Darcy but I really don’t believe that the universe is actually gonna turn something like that off just because you both had sex.”

Darcy shrugged. “Yeah that makes sense. But then you have to wonder who-”

“-is behind it,” Jane finished for her. “Definitely worth an investigation. If I can find the time between baby classes (if they even have those on Asgard), wedding planning and everything else.” She chuckled. “I just don’t think I’m destined for a quiet life.”

“Not with Thor as your husband,” Darcy agreed. 

“No,” Jane laughed. “Definitely not. Ah well. Good job I love him.”

Just then some colours began to appear in the middle of the clouds. Darcy looked up as did Jane. “Here we go,” Darcy declared. 

The Bifrost erupted around them, surrounding the two girls and the cases in a blaze of colours. Instantly they were flying up through a speeding tunnel of shimmering rainbow. Darcy cheered, arms raised rollercoaster style. Next to her, she thought she heard Jane cheering as well. The sensation was brilliant and fabulous and every other word for amazing in the dictionary. The force pushed Darcy’s hair so it was whipping along behind her like a horse’s mane. It was a gloriously cool and vibrating sensation, far better than any rollercoaster in the world. 

The ride itself lasted about thirty seconds before it opened onto a darkened bronze room. Loki and Thor shot into view as the girls approached. Both men opened their arms as Jane and Darcy skidded into them. Behind them, their cases flew out. Loki raised his hand to stop the luggage (along with the ashes of Darcy’s cousin) from crashing about. As soon as it stopped, the God of Mischief turned to Darcy in his arms. 

“Welcome to Asgard, Darcy,” he said as he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers.

****************************

**Autumn 2020**

The maze was ever changing around her. 

She could hear it moving, could feel it shifting, like she was inside its being. Pathways were changing, creatures were moving through near walls and the sounds of traps and gadgets being put together just continued to raise Darcy’s stress levels. From the sounds of it, everything was coming at once. How was she going to handle everything at once? 

She looked up at the sky. It was the perfect vibrant orange of sunset. Seriously was there anything less than a perfect sunset here in Asgard? _Focus, Darcy, focus. Breathe._

Darcy released a breath. She focused her mind on her magic, sending it to reach out into the air around her. 

A sudden rushing sensation caused her to duck into a crouch. Attack. Sure enough a flaming arrow flew over her head and into the hedge. It should have set the whole maze alight but instead it disappeared as if the maze had decided that it was having arrow for dinner. Darcy felt around for any more. Nothing was coming from the air any more. She stood up and began to move further forward through the maze. She’d lost track of which way the palace was, which way the city was, which way faced the mountains. The hedges weren’t far off Harry Potter Goblet of Fire sized and Darcy wasn’t the tallest bean in the box anyway. 

Up ahead she reached a trident pathway. Holding out her palm she conjured three balls of magic and tossed each one down a different pathway. They floated quickly on the air, following the path along. Darcy kept her mind open, while listening for the sounds of animals or changing pathways. Suddenly she felt five throbbing pulls in the left side of her head. So the left path was out then. She turned towards the other two. A single throbbing pull announced itself in the middle of her head followed by tree in the right side. 

The middle path was the least treacherous then, Darcy decided. She began to jog her way along the path. Her joints ached and a light layer of sweat coated her neck and face as she moved quickly. She couldn’t remember how long ago she had entered the maze but her stomach was beginning to growl ferociously. It felt like hours, no days, had passed and yet Darcy knew that Loki would never have let her stay the maze for that long. He wasn’t that mean. 

There were at least four clear paths that Darcy followed before she began to get really suspicious. She should have ran into something by now. Something really troublesome. It was always the way. She’d faced down strange and dangerous traps at least every few corridors if not animals or the hedges changing each other round. Not having run into something so far in this section was _not_ a good sign. But she wouldn’t encounter it if she didn’t find it first and so she moved onward. 

Something glinted at the far end. Darcy jogged a few more metres and saw a gate built into the hedge. Beyond it was dazzling sunset and open fields. Darcy’s shoulders sagged. The relief was enough to keep her moving forwards despite her tiredness. Just a little more and she’d be home free. Just a bit more.

She stopped herself two feet from the gate. No. This was way too easy. Once more she focused her magic. An unpleasant feeling began to flutter in her stomach, like it was full of ants. Nope, something about this gate was trouble. Probably booby-trapped to hell. She stepped back one step then two, still reaching out with her magic. 

There. 

An aura of peace and completion washed over her next to a piece of hedge. Darcy held out her hand. Instead of brushing against twigs and leaves, she brushed thin air. 

Darcy turned towards the “fence” and stepped forward. She felt something, like she was passing through a bubble. She pushed through it and stepped out into an open field. 

The sudden space around her and the drop in her magic use caused her to exhale. Ahead of her she could see fields leading over to the coastline and onto the Asgardian ocean. She turned around and the maze was gone. Or at least she couldn’t see it any more. She reached out a hand but it just hit empty air. 

“The maze vanished as soon as you completed it.” Loki declared from somewhere behind Darcy. 

She spun around, seeing him grinning as he walked across the field. Behind him woodland led onto the mountains. He was dressed in what Darcy had come to call his teacher garb: black trousers, boots and sleeveless jacket along with a forest green tunic. His hair had grown a little longer in the past year and these days he had a much more relaxed look about him. He walked with a fair haired young woman dressed in a pale pink, long sleeved gown. She looked like an angel in the evening light. 

Loki strode up to Darcy and pulled her into his arms. “Well done,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her. 

Darcy’s curiosity about his companion disappeared for the moment. She returned her boyfriend’s kiss, letting her arms loop around his neck. His hands pulled her against his body, resting at different points on her back. His tongue playfully teased her lips and so Darcy parted them, letting him explore her mouth for a moment. Then, realising how awkward it was to be nearby people kissing, she pulled back from the kiss. 

“I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, Darcy,” he told her, still holding her closed. He appeared to remember his companion and looked towards her. “Darcy, I have someone special I’d like you to meet.” He let go of her though Darcy felt the reluctance in his hands as he pulled them away from her. He gestured to the light haired woman. “This is Lady Freyja, Queen of Alfheim.”

Darcy was suddenly very conscious of not being dressed to meet royalty. Somehow a brown shirt and trousers along with a darker waistcoat didn’t seem very polite. She gave Loki an incredulous smirk, only to see him smirk. _Ya bastard._

“Wow. I mean… it’s great-- I mean it’s an honour to meet you,” Darcy stammered a little. Loki kept smirking so Darcy ignored him. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Darcy Lewis,” Freyja said, bowing her head to Darcy. “I have been watching over you for some time.”

“You have?” Darcy looked between Freyja and Loki uncertainly. Loki looked to Freyja. It was a knowing peculiar look like he was asking her if she wanted him to explain. What exactly were they hiding? The more she looked at Freyja, the more beautiful she realised she was. What if they had some weird arranged marriage thing? Loki was all redeemed and now… maybe he was a catch for other royals too. But surely Loki wouldn’t be smiling if this was the case. Well if he was an asshole maybe. But no, surely he wouldn’t have kissed Darcy like that if that was the situation. No, her brain was just running away with her. She looked between them, desperate for them to answer her question. 

“Yes,” Loki said. “Queen Freyja was the one who connected us. She used soul magic, a very pure kind that comes from Alfheim.”

Well that wasn’t the answer she’d been expecting. Darcy turned back to Loki who stepped forward and took her hand. “Freyja chose you. Soul magic involves the gift of prophecy. She saw that you would be important to me.”

“I did not know how,” Freyja said, her smile kindly and modest. “But I saw that it might do some good and I wanted to help Loki.”

Darcy finally turned back towards the woman. “You did? Even when people thought he was-”

“-a monster?” Freyja finished. “I knew Loki before all of this mess. We were friends as children. Even if we weren’t, I would have probably done the same. To me someone like Loki is not a monster. He cares too much despite what he says.” She gave Loki a pointed look that made Darcy want to giggle. “Some people deserve a second chance to rebuild their life. I couldn’t see exactly what you would do but I had faith that you would help him.”

“Wow,” Darcy murmured. She wished she had said something more interesting than wow but that was all her brain was giving her at the moment. “You must be… I mean…. That sounds like pretty powerful stuff. To be able to connect two people like that…”

“It’s not as powerful as what you did,” Freyja said. “I only forged the connection. You did something far greater.”

Loki took Darcy’s other hand so that he was now holding both. “You saved someone who no one else wanted to save. You saw past the darkness and misery I’ve suffered and inflicted. You looked right inside me Darcy and you saw hope. Hope that I could change, that I could heal. What’s more, you stepped up to help me when I didn’t want help. You made sure I got the help and the push I needed to start making amends. If it wasn’t for you, Darcy, my life would be cold and empty and… worthless. You taught me to care and appreciate things again. You will never know how grateful I am that you decided I was worth saving.”

“You can’t teach that level of special, Darcy Lewis,” Freyja said. “You are the powerful one.” She began to turn and walk away. Darcy looked after her and then back at Loki. 

“Do you really feel that way?”

Loki nodded. “I do. I love you Darcy.”

Darcy smiled brighter than the sunset “I love you too, Loki.”

They stepped forward, their arms surrounding each other as their lips met in a loving, passionate embrace. They could face everything together. They would face it all as one heart. 


End file.
